Double Imprint
by MattZeyy
Summary: Jake imprints right before Bella's wedding. Her name is Ashley Hewes and she is Quileute, what happens when she is showing signs of phasing? Breaking Dawn events.
1. Return

_**(Ashley Jayde Hewes P.O.V)**_

_**6Th of August**_

I've just moved back to La Push from Hawaii. We left La Push when I was 9 because my Father, James who is a professorial surfer. He travels the world competing and is very popular. He's even friends with Solomon Finau, Rachel Black's husband. I am 16 and turning 17 on the 15Th of August. I miss Hawaii but I'm very excited to be back, I learnt so much in Hawaii, it's where I learnt how to surf, mechanics and where I found the courage to sing in front of people. I'm 5 foot 7 with long black hair that reached midway my back. I have the same old brown eyes most of my tribe have. I'm quite fit but I'm not too skinny which makes me look weird. Just right as my friend told me.

I can't wait to see Leah and Seth, my cousins again, It's been way to long. We would visit on the holidays for weeks but yeah not for the past two years. It's me, mom Jayde , dad James and my twin brother Cameron. My twin and I both have nicknames which are A.J for me and C.J for Cameron, Cameron's middle name is James so it works out. I just called out to Mom that i was visiting the Clearwaters. You see it's a surprise, no one knows we moved in except the council so there in for a bit of a shock. I just reached the front door and knock, five seconds later Sue opens the door.

"Ashley, it's good to see you, how have you been? When did you get here? Where's the rest of the family?" She starts firing away questions.

"Hey, I've been good, we just got here and there back at home setting stuff up."

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" Oh geez.

"Well, I wanted to see you guys first then later I'll help out."

"Okay dear, Seth and Leah should be home just about any minute now, why don't you come in and watch some telly until they arrive."

"Sure, thanks."

No later then 5 minutes, Seth and Leah barge in and go straight to the food that Sue set out, huh righto, I wish my Mom just set out food for me when i get home. Shaking that thought from my head I decided to get their attention.

"Oh no worries guys, you just continue eating, I'll go back home." I said with a smile. They both wore faces of shock then suddenly happiness as they both raced over to me to give me hugs. Seth was always one for hugs for everyone but Leah never showed too much affection except for Emily and I. Leah was always confided in me and definitely liked me. She and I remained in constant contact over the years, yes, I know all about scarface. Okay, so maybe that was a little mean but oh well. Don't get me started on Sam, I really want to knee that guy in the balls after what he did.

We spent the rest of the day talking until they apparently needed to go out for something, they didn't tell me, just that they needed something to do but they invited me to a bonfire tomorrow night which is cool. I made my way back home happy.

_**10Th of August**_

I spent today on the beach with Cameron, Seth and Leah. There was a little tide so I went with it and surfed with Cameron while Seth and Leah swam and watched. They don't know how to surf, we'll have to teach them. We brought lunch and had lots of fun. Leah reminded me of the bonfire to which we replied we would be there as we went our separate ways to get showered and ready for tonight.

We left later that afternoon and arrived to see that we were early. Some of the guys were setting up the wood for the fire and tables which seemed to be for the food. That's when I saw Emily or Scarface. I only know it's her because of her face and the one that's all over her would have to be Sam. Fuck, he's grown and so have the two others. We walk over there.

"Hello." We both say.

"A.J, C.J?" Sam asked.

"Hi Sam, yes it's us." Cam says.

"How you been? When did ya get here?"

"Were good, yesterday." I say bluntly. Oh yeah, don't think were going to be friendly with you like we were last time. Sam seemed to pick up on my attitude because he just said we'll see you later on and that they got be setting up. Fine by me. Cam winked at me and said nice.

"Yeah well, don't expect more out of me. The prick." I whisper to him. I see Sam stiffen but a second later continue on, well that was weird.

Half and hour later everyone else started arriving. Seth and Leah were the last to arrive and that's when Cam and I raced off and hugged them. We brought them back to our seats around the bonfire. Leah was laughing at my enthusiasm. I looked back to the fire to see the stunned faces of her friends. Wait, hold up just a second. What the hell is Leah doing here? And why did she bring me along? Prick and Scarface are here, I'm confused.

The others go back to doing what they were doing and I turn to Lee to talk.

"Lee, what are we doing here, I just noticed you invited me to a bonfire with Sam and Emily." I whisper to her. She looks like she doesn't know what to say when she finally replies with a meh, it's okay I guess. Nah ah.

"Bullshit, what is up? Last I heard they were assholes. Or did that suddenly change?" I say to her.

"I'll talk to you later bout it okay." She quickly rushed saying.

"Okay, I'll you to that."

Just then Seth introduced us to the guys.

"This is, Paul, Jared, Kim who is Jared's girlfriend, Collin, Brady and you know Embry, Quil Sam and Emily. Guys, this is A.J and C.J."

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." I smile.

They all say hey back but Quil and Embry walk over to talk to us and say hey.

"Hey, what have you guys been up to today?" I ask them.

"Nothing much really, playing guitar hero at home." Quil said.

"Same here."

"Yes" I say. "I totally bet I can beat you guys at it."

"Yeah right." Quil says.

"Yeah, I might not be good but I doubt you'll be able to beat Quil." Embry says.

"Okay, your on, how about you guys come over to my house tomorrow and I'll face ya."

"Deal." They both said.

"So what else do guys do?" Embry asked my brother and I.

"Well we both surf, work on cars and we both play music." I said for us.

"Wow, could you teach me how to swim?" Quil asks.

"Sure, how about you Embry? You up for it?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. What music do you play?"

"I play the drums and Ash can sing and play guitar." Cams says for us. Oh by the way I only allow Cam to call me Ash just like he only allows me to call him Cam.

"Wow, you guys sure can do a lot."

"Yeah, we learnt it all back in Hawaii."

"Oh so that's were your from." Embry states.

"Yep, all our friends are there to." I frown.

They both frown and I ask them why.

"Oh sorry, were just missing our friend." Quil says.

"Oh who is it?" I ask.

"Jacob Black."

"Oh, I was wondering if he was going to show up, I remember you being his best friends." Cam says.

"Yeah, he went away for a bit." Embry said.

"Oh, what for?" I ask intrigued.

"Just some girl troubles." Embry says dismissing it.

"Oh, when's he getting back." Cam asks. When ever we would visit Cam would go over to Jake's as soon as we got here. Embry and Quil were there and that's how I met them because they all came back over to our house.

"Don't know." Quil says sadly. I can see this is not an easy subject so I change it.

"So, I think I'm going to go for a midnight swim later tonight, you guys want to go with me? I ask them and they all say yes.

Emily called us all over because dinner was ready. Once we were all settled we listened at Billy told us the tribes legends. From the third wife to the Cullen's to the Cold Protectors.

Later that night we all and by we all I meant we all went swimming.

**_14Th of August_**

I have really enjoyed being back and it's better this time because it's permanent for at least a few years anyway. Quil and Embry came over and I totally kicked both their asses and got $20 for winning against Quil. Apparently I'm the first to do it since he got good.

I asked Seth about Jacob's girl troubles and he told me all about this chick called Bella who got really depressed because her boyfriend left her, she then starts hanging out with Jacob and then when the ex comes back who she welcomes with open arms. Well, i know for a fact Jake can do better already but I couldn't help but think Seth was holding out some information. He then told me about her wedding which is tomorrow and that he's invited.

"Oh well have fun Sethy." I laugh at my childhood nickname for him.

"ha ha very funny and don't call me Sethy." He playfully glared at me but couldn't hold it for more then 2 seconds. That's the thing with Seth, it was really hard to get him to show any emotion besides happiness.

He then told me more about them and I found out that their names are Cullen's like the tribal legends, weird but okay. We stayed up late until Seth left and I went to bed.

_**15Th of August**_

Ever since about the 7Th of August I've picked up a bit of a temperature and grown a little taller which I thought was weird. I have been having a bit of a temper and I noticed that Cam has been going through the same thing as well.

I woke up at around midday and felt an urge to go to the beach. I told my parents I was going and I would see them later. I got to first beach to see it empty but one person. I walk down there to say hi when he turns around and goes slack jawed and just stare at me adoringly. It takes me a few seconds to realize it's Jake, is it?

"Jake?" I ask.

He snaps out of it.

"A.J, how ya been?" He says while giving me a hug.

"I've been good, how are you?" I ask cautiously

"I'm great." He smiles lighting up his whole face. Hmm, so maybe he's over her.

"What are you doing today?" I ask.

"Oh ah, I'm going to a friend of mine's wedding." He says.

I look at him for a second and don't see and frowning or sadness, okay maybe he really is feeling better.

"Well, do you want to hang out until then?"

"Sure, well actually the wedding is about halfway through, I'm crashing the reception."

"Ah, wedding crasher ey?" I joke

"You know it." He jokes back.

I spend the next 2 hours with him just talking about what we've been doing the past few years.

"Dam, looks like I gotta go." He says reluctantly.

"Oh dang, I was having fun." I said.

"Yeah me to." He stopped for a sec. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked.

"Wah? But I'm not invited."

"Well we'll only be there for a few minutes then we'll leave, what do yo say?"

"Oh alright." There we go again with his smile which makes me smile.

We arrived at the wedding which was being held at their house and let me say... WOW! massive house.

We get out of Jacob's rabbit and walk around the side to see dancing all around. I see Seth walk towards us.

"Hey Jake." He says then gives him a hug.

"Hey what about me?" I pout. He laughs and pulls me into a hug.

We stay there for about a minute before two people walk over to us and judging by their looks this is Bella and Edward.

"Hey Jake, hey guys." Bella says.

"Hey guys." Wow and still no sadness, he must really be over her by now, well that's good. he doesn't deserve to be unhappy.

I see Bella a little shocked to see Jake happy or at least content. Well he wasn't going to love you forever.

"May I have a dance?" Jake asks Bella and offers her his hand.

"Sure." she says and takes it.

Which just left me with Seth and Edward.

"Hey Seth and hello, who are you?" Edward asks.

"Hey, sorry Jake invited me, but don't worry were not staying long." I say.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." He flashes a smile. Nice smile not as good as Jake's.

He then turns to Seth and picks up a conversation with him. I look around to see Jake still dancing with Bella. Maybe they can still be friends, I'm sure Jake would like that.

About a minute later Jake walks back over to me and puts him arm around me making me snuggle right into him. Man this is nice, woah, where did that come from?

Edward chuckled. Where did that come from? His face suddenly went a little serious. That's odd as well. He turned to me. His eyes, there gold like. What the?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jake said that we were leaving. Bella frowned at this and asked if he was sure. Yeah okay he might be doing good now don't push it.

"Sorry Bells, cya some other time." I waved goodbye and left with him.

"Hey would you like to come over to my house and watch a movie?" I asked.

"Well actually I should head back home, haven't seen dad in a while, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure that's alright." I was slightly bummed but it's a fair reason.

He drops me off at home and kisses my cheek goodbye. I walk inside with a smile on my face, can't wait for tomorrow.

**Reviews please!**

**This is my new story, hope you liked the first chapter.**

**If you haven't seen my other story check it out, it's called A New Life: Bella's Story.**


	2. Imprint

**_Jake's P.O.V_**

_**15Th of August **_

I've been running for a while now, my emotions are easier to deal with being wolf but I know I should be getting home. Do I go to the wedding? Will I cause a big scene? Questions like this were going through my head the whole way back. I need a place to think and relax. I arrived at first beach and just stared out into the ocean. I felt a pull, it was telling me to turn around and so I did. I was met with the most beautiful eyes ever. Nothing mattered in comparison to her, not dad, the tribe, the pack or even Bella. I love Bella, I do but it's a brotherly love now. I've finally met my soul mate and I won't let her go.

I noticed I was staring at her for quite a while, I must of looked like an idiot.

"Jake?" she asks. oh my god, it's A.J.

"A.J, how ya been." I ask while giving her a hug, hmm she's quite warm.

"I've been good, how are you?" I she asks cautiously. She must know about Bella.

"I'm great." She smiles.

"What are you doing today?" she asks.

"Oh ah, I'm going to a friend of mine's wedding." I say. Dam, I don't want to go, I want to stay here.

"Well, do you want to hang out until then?"

"Sure, well actually the wedding is about halfway through, I'm crashing the reception."

"Ah, wedding crasher ey?" she jokes

"You know it." I joke back.

"Well what have you been up to these last few years?" I ask.

"Well, dad taught me how to surf and mechanics."

"hold on, you learnt mechanics?"

"Yeah, there's something about it I find, I don't know relaxing maybe, being able to do something like that pleases me."

Oh my god, can my imprint get any better.

"I can sing to."

Yes, she absolutely can.

"Wow, that's great. Who knew you could turn out this cool." I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. So what about you?"

"Well I learnt mechanics and I actually built my own rabbit."

"Wow that's awesome, I built my own Mercedes Guard."

"Nice, I've got a couple of motorbikes at my house, you should come over sometime and we'll ride."

"Sure, sounds fun." I can't wait for that day.

We kept talking for another couple of hours before I had to leave. Maybe I could invite her, we'll only be a few minutes. It's not like I want to see my best friend marry a leech even though I don't love her like that anymore.

Looks like I gotta go." I say reluctantly.

"Oh dang, I was having fun." she says.

"Yeah me to." I hesitated, oh what the hell. "Why don't you come with me?" I asked.

"Wah? But I'm not invited."

"Well we'll only be there for a few minutes then we'll leave, what do yo say?"

"Oh alright." My smile must be so big right now.

We arrive at the Cullen house in my rabbit. I look to my side to see A.J slack jawed. I snicker, yeah that's what happens when you've been alive for over 300 years. You get mighty rich. Hey bloodsucker, I'm here.

We walked around the side to see Seth coming towards us. He says hey and that's when Bella and Edward walk over. Hmmm, never used his actual name before. He acts surprised, yeah I know. Don't worry bout me Eddie, I don't lover her like that anymore. Now he's even more surprised, i expected that to. Not getting anything out of my head leech, stop picking through it.

"Hey Jake, hey guys." Bella says.

"Hey, Edward, Bella this is A.J" Even Bella is shocked.

"May I have a dance?" I ask Bella and offer my hand.

She accepts and walks on the dance floor dancing with me.

"So who's the girl?"

"Her names Ashley Jayde Hewes but everyone calls her A.J"

"How come I've never seen her before?" She asks.

"She left when she was 9, went to Hawaii because her dad's a professional surfer. Her dad's having a bit of break so they moved back here." I have the biggest smile on my face.

"She's very pretty, what she like?" Hmm, what's this about?

"She's totally awesome. She surfs, sings and a mechanic. Like the perfect girl." I chuckle, I see Bella frown a bit, what's wrong. Oh crap, i did just technically insult her. I was only messing around.

"Bella, sorry it was only a joke, you know your great." She smiles a bit but it doesn't reach her eyes. what is happening?

"Well as long as she is good for you." She says. Oh, I get it.

"Were actually just friends, she was my best friend before she moved. She used to visit on the holidays, it was before you showed. But she's back now."

She frowned even more now. "Hey Bella, you'll always be my best friend."

She seemed to lighten up a bit more but not fully. "Your not jealous are you?" I ask.

"No" She mumbles.

"Sorry Bella, you can't have expected me to wait for you forever. I know I did everything I could have but it's too late now."

"I know Jake, it's just gonna take time to get used to the fact that I've lost you."

I groan. "Bella you never had me. What is wrong? You want me to stay unhappy forever, pining over some girl who is obsessed with a leech." I started to get angry.

"Don't be a jerk Jake, you know I love you."

"Not enough apparently." I reminded her

"So what your using her to get over me."

"No, I'm not using her and I'm already over you." I said angrily.

She gasped. "What?" she whispers.

"You heard. As I said, you didn't expect me to wait forever. I gave you everything I had and you threw it away and went back to him and well i'm happy now and if I can help it I would like to get to know her more and possibly date her."

"I'm sorry Jake, it's just gonna be a bit hard seeing you with her."

"Not any harder when I saw you with the leech."

"Jake." She scolded me for using that name.

"Meh, I'm sure you'll get over it Bella. I'm done and I'm finally happy.

She starts to cry a bit. Dam it, I don't want her to cry.

"Bella, you shouldn't be the one crying. You know I love you but just like you love me. As a best friend. It was how it was meant to be."

"Your right, sorry."

We walk back over once Bella is okay. I put my arm around A.J's shoulders. Man this is nice, okay stop with the weird mushy talk, oh hell you know you liked it. Edward chuckled, yeah yeah at least I don't like your wife anymore ey. He turns a little serious, that's what I thought.

"Well we better head off, cya guys."

"Are you sure?" Bella asks frowning.

"Sorry Bells, cya some other time." We waved and left.

"Hey would you like to come over to my house and watch a movie?" She asks

"Well actually I should head back home, haven't seen dad in a while, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure that's alright." I see that she's slightly bummed and when I pull up in her driveway. I give her a peck on the cheek and leave.

**_16Th of August_**

I was patrolling.

_**Jake: **Hey guys, thought you should know...I imprinted._

_**Embry: **Really, that's great. On who?_

_**Jake: **A.J_

_**Quil: **Fuck, I'm jealous, haha, nice._

_**Embry: **Translation from Quil, that's awesome, she's a great girl._

_**Jake: ** Yeah I know, I imprinted on my childhood bestfriend._

_**Quil: **She's way to cool for you...she beat me at Guitar Hero._

_**Jake: **haha haha haha. That's awesome._

_**Quil:** Oh shut it._

_**Jared: **Hey guys, were here to relieve you all._

_**Jake: **K cya._

I phased and walked to the beach. Bella and Edward left last night going on their honeymoon. I wonder...no, no she wouldn't do that. Oh cut the crap, she is exactly the person to do that with a leech. Idiot. I've had enough of being without my imprint, I'm gonna head over there.

I drive my motorbike over this time, when I arrive and knock on the door she opens and invites me in. We sit down next to each other on the couch and watch a few movies. It's about 9 at night, she's getting tired, I can tell then she does something I didn't expect to happen. She lays her head on my shoulder, I then rap my arms around her, I can feel her snuggle in closer to me. Wow, I've never felt this before, this feeling of being complete.

When the movie is finished I invite her over to my house tomorrow to go motorbike riding.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiles.

"Great and uh, I was wondering if you would like to go to Port Angelas to have dinner with m-me." No, no don't choke at the end.

She smiles. "That would be great."

"Great, I have to go, I'll cya tomorrow." I stand up. Man, I'm already longing for her to be in my arms again.

"I'll walk you out." We get to the doorstep and I kiss her cheek goodnight.

I arrive home to see Rachel and Paul in my lounge room, what the hell? Rachel gets up and walks to me.

"Hey Jake, I've missed you so much." She walks over and hugs me.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing here?"

"I'm back...for good."

"Oh that's great! and why is Paul here?"

Paul then stands up and gestures outside. I follow him into the forest.

"Hey Jake."

Oh god, what's happened?

"Hi, what's up?"

"The reason I ah was here was ah, I imprinted on your sister."

"WHAT!" I stalked forward.

"Hey Jake you know it's not something I can control." He put his hands up in defense. DAM IT!

"How long has she been back?"

"About 2 weeks."

"Have you told her?"

"Yes, she knows."

"What was her reaction?"

"She didn't mind too much about the werewolf thing but the imprint thing got her off guard and angry and how the imprint made me choose her but I managed to explain it better and she came along. We've been together ever since."

"I swear to god Paul you think of one dam sexual thought of my sister while your phased with me, I'll kick your ass."

Then it hit me. Rachel is only staying here because of the imprint. All those years, nothing, hardly any phone calls from Rachel or even Rebecca for that matter. They left me alone to help my dad who is disabled. They left me to deal with it, alone when I was a teenager at such a young age. I start getting angry and I was trembling.

"Hey Jake, you alright?"

"NO I'M NOT!" I roared.

"What's wrong, you seemed okay a second ago now your all angry."

"SHE'S ONLY STAYING FOR YOU! OUT OF ALL THESE YEARS, I HAD TO LOOK AFTER BILLY, WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO, WHAT THE FUCK DID REBECCA DO? OH THAT'S RIGHT, THEY EFT AS SOON AS THEY FUCKING COULD AND MAKE ME LOOK AFTER OUR DISABLED FATHER! THAT'S WHY I'M SO ANGRY!" I phased and bolted into the forest.

_**Jared: **Woah, what's up with you._

_I replayed the last few minutes. It was no secret to the pack that we were having some difficulties with money. We had to pretty much buy everything with the disabled benefits. Benefits phff. Sure I know it was hard when mom died but did they have to move so far away and have such little contact with us? no, and the only reason Rachel is back is because she feels the imprint, what would happen if Paul didn't imprint? Would she still be here? I guess we'll never know._

**_Collin: _**_Sorry bro. Don't know what to say._

_**Brady: **You could be thankful of the imprint._

_I growled at him._

_**Brady: ** Well it brought your sister back, she can help. It brought her her sole mate, someone who will never hurt her._

_That softened me up a bit but it didn't break my thoughts of what happened._

_**Jake: **Arrggghh I'm leaving._

I phased and made my way to the beach to think. I sat down by the tree that Bella and I would sit it. I should calm down before I go back home. Hold on, I was there last night, she wasn't. She must of been...GGRRRRR. I growled. Fuck! How could she? Oh cut it. You know if A.J wanted it you would give it. Dam it, stupid reasoning. That still doesn't change the fact about everything else.

After about an hour I walked back in to see Rachel and Paul snuggled together watching TV. I groaned, that's going to get some used to. I go immediately to my bedroom. I hear Paul tell Rachel to talk to me in the morning and to let me have some rest and it's the first in a long time, actually it's the very first time I've been grateful to Paul. I fell asleep and dreamt about A.J.


End file.
